Better Than Christmas
by Shannon Vega
Summary: A bit of smut about Julio Sanchez.  Set post Season 6 and possibly AU.  After a bad case, Julio's girlfriend takes him to breakfast.  At least, that was the plan.  PWP.  COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Closer.

Author's Note: Please be kind. I know that I've got about half a dozen stories that still need to be worked on, but the Closer has distracted me. Or more precisely, the men of the Closer have distracted me. This is a bit smutty and all about Julio. Please, review if you have any comments. And thank you for your continued support.

Pairing: Julio Sanchez/OFC

#8#8#8#8#8#8#

Better Than Christmas

#8#8#8#8#8#8#

It had been bad.

Katherine stood in the doorway, green eyes on Julio Sanchez where he sat hunched over his desk. A quick glance to her left told her that Flynn and Provenza, the only other two police officers in the room, had spotted her. Flynn, whose silvered handsomeness reminded her of her father back in Boston, straightened and started towards her. His fingers curled around her shoulder momentarily, his brown eyes communicating silently his approval. She blushed, ducking her head as she felt the lieutenant start down the hallway. Next came Provenza. The white-haired bulldog of a police lieutenant paused in front of her, his hand cupping her cheek.

"You take care of him," he ordered, his eyes searching hers.

Katherine nodded and watched him leave. Turning her eyes back, she found the Julio was now watching her. His shoulders tensed beneath the cloth stretched across his back, muscles rippling gently. His jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed as he watched Katherine walk slowly towards him.

"What are you doing here?" he breathed, slowly rising. His movements were careful and spoke of sitting in the same position for too many hours.

Katherine's fingers ached to dig into the coiled and taut muscles and soothe them. "I thought I could invite you to breakfast," she offered softly.

Julio shrugged his suit coat on and started towards her. Every movement, every step, reminded her of a panther she had watched hunting on television years before. There was no excess movement. No wasted action. "I could eat," he admitted, his hand going to the small of her back as he steered her out of the murder room. The ride down to the lobby was quiet and his palm never left her back, its warmth transmitted through the layers of her raincoat and the sweater she wore. Once outside the building the decision was quickly made as to what car would be taken as he guided her towards her car parked in visitor parking at the side of the building. "Keys," he murmured, his words tickling the shell of her ear as he held out his hand.

Katherine shivered and dropped the keyring into his hand before sliding into the passenger seat of her car. The car dipped moments later as Julio got into the car and slid the key into the ignition. The engine roared to life, reminding Katherine that she would have to take the car to the mechanic soon for its maintenance. "Where are we going?" she asked, settling into the passenger seat and watching Sanchez's profile in the predawn light.

Julio tensed, brown eyes sliding from the road in front of him to glance at the woman beside him. "Breakfast," he answered tersely. He watched Katherine nod and rest her head against the headrest. Moments later her eyes had fluttered closed and her lashes were brushing her cheeks in dark auburn fans. The steady breathing told him when she'd drifted off to sleep. Driving was almost as good for getting Katherine to sleep as a colicky infant, he thought. The drive through Los Angeles was quiet with minimal traffic so early in the morning. Soon they were parked in the lot of a 24-hour diner, one often frequented by Hollywood division cops. "Wake up, baby," he murmured, stroking her cheek.

Katherine nuzzled into his hand unconsciously and slowly opened her eyes. Blinking, she took in the neon signage and the plethora of black and whites in the parking lot. "Time for breakfast?"

Julio nodded, already unfastening his seatbelt and climbing out of the car. He was at the passenger side in moments, though Katherine was already closing the car door as he reached her. "Shall we?" he asked, his hand once again moving to the small of her back as he guided her towards the 50s-style diner. The clatter of dishes and the clank of silverware bespoke of the business and Katherine spotted more than a few dark blue uniforms scattered about the diner. She leaned into his side as they followed a pert woman with a swaying backside that once upon a time would have had Sanchez's bicep swatted. Soon they were side by side in a booth, her head resting against his good shoulder and her hand on his thigh.

"I've missed you," she admitted softly, nodding to the waitress in thanks for the cup of coffee that had been deposited on the scarred formica.

Sanchez glanced up from the menu, his arm draped across the back of the booth and his eyes searching the features of the woman next to him as she drank her coffee. "You just saw me…" he paused as he glanced at his watch "two days ago."

Katherine chuckled. "Is it a crime to miss a hunky detective who can make my toes curl?" she whispered into the shell of his ear.

Sanchez waved the waitress over and made the universal hand sign of asking for the check. "I have a much better idea, baby. I'm thinking breakfast in bed."

#8#8#8#8#8#8#

The bungalow that Sanchez pulled up in front of had the front porch light glowing faintly in the early dawn light. The door had been painted a cheery red and lace curtains hung across the picture window at the front of the house, giving it privacy from the residential street. The area was "gentrifying", which was a nice way that white people explained pushing out gangbangers and poor people, in Sanchez's opinion.

Katherine clambered out of her car and started towards the front door, pawing through her purse as she clacked up the brick walkway to her front door. Realizing that Julio still had her keys, she turned and started back towards the swarthy detective. "Julio, if you want me to make you breakfast, you have to let me into the house," she teased, reaching for the keys held loosely in his hands.

Julio smirked and pulled the woman to him, her smaller frame snug against the steel beneath his suit. "I could always start on the appetizer," he muttered, teeth grazing her throat.

Katherine felt her eyes rolling back in her head as her lids fluttered shut. Her fingers clutched his shoulders as he marked her on the public street for all the world to see. "Unless we're going to put on a show for my neighbors, Julio, I think we should get inside," she murmured, eyes already darkening with promise.

Julio chuckled and tugged the smaller woman behind him to her front door, the key sliding home into the lock easily. Moments later they were inside, Julio's back to the wooden door and Katherine splayed against him. Katherine reached past Julio, easily throwing home the deadbolt on the front door before turning her attention back to the man in front of her. He slid his calloused fingertips down the front of her sweater to where the snug red cotton was tucked into her jeans before tugging the knitted cloth past her throat and over her head. The sweater landed on the tiled floor, allowing Julio fingers to stroke the satiny cups of her bra and the straps that dug into her shoulder as he guided her towards the bedroom. A soft click and the front fastening to her bra had been undone, warm flesh now free to spill into Julio's palms.

Katherine dropped the bra to the ground and tumbled back onto the mattress, eyes trained on the cop who was currently dealing with her sandals and pulling her jeans down her legs. Julio slid his palm up her thigh to pull down her panties. "Someone is wearing too much clothing," she announced, standing back on shaky legs to pull the now overdressed detective to her. She tugged his suit jacket down his arms, careful to hang it on the back of a chair so that it wouldn't wrinkle. She'd have to do the same with his pants and shirt, she reminded herself.

Julio watched with a thoughtful expression as Katherine paused in their activities to make sure that his clothing would be presentable. They weren't hiding their relationship from anyone but she cared enough that he wouldn't have to go to the added trouble of re-pressing his jacket and pants. "You know that they have to be dry-cleaned anyway," he reminded, gathering the now naked woman to him and breathing in the essence of this auburn-haired woman. He craved to feel her breasts against his bare chest and he smiled as he felt her deft fingers carefully unbutton his shirt and then pull his undershirt from the waistband of his trousers. Her nails grazed his abdomen and he sucked in a breath.

"I know, Julio," she replied as she shimmed his shirt off his shoulders and draped it over his jacket on the back of her chair. "But there's no reason to wrinkle them too much." She turned her attention to his belt as she felt him pull the white undershirt over his head and drop it to the ground. The belt had taken on the meaning of a Christmas bow in her mind, she realized giddily. Pulling the leather from its silver buckle, she pulled the snake-like length from its loops and dropped it to the ground. Next came the fastenings and the zipper—the wrapping paper. She reached inside, rewarded by intense heat and a heady gasp from Julio. "Better than Christmas," she whispered as she stroked velvet on steel still covered by the cloth.

Julio shook his head and quickly pulled off the rest of his own clothing before guiding Katherine down to lie on the bed. He stood at the end of the mattress, chocolate eyes taking in the pale alabaster form lying before him before crawling up the end of the bed. She gasped as he settled against her. He growled softly as he trailed his fingers inside her, scorching his fingertips with her liquid heat as he made sure that she was ready for him. Moments later he slid into her, her body arching beneath him as he found purchase, her fingers digging into his buttocks as she tried to pull him even closer. They built quickly together towards crescendo, her body convulsing around him as he thrust into her, their gasps and groans the only sound other than the rustling of the bedclothes. Katherine shattered around him, burying her face in his shoulder to muffle the cry of completion that dropped from her lips. Moments later, Julio let out a low roar, emptying himself into the woman beneath him. Holding her tight, he rolled over so she lay atop him though he still lay buried within her. She shifted and he felt himself stir again. "Unless you don't want to be able to walk, baby, we might want to take it easy."

Katherine giggled and kissed his chest. "Same could be said for you."

~The End~


End file.
